Purgatory
Purgatory is a maximum security prison, created in collaboration by several factions to hold and rehabilitate Enhanced beings and other high security criminals deemed too dangerous or troublesome to be held in regular prisons. History Originally conceived several years ago, Purgatory did not see the light of day until recent events involving enhanced beings committing criminals acts and then escaping custody on multiple accounts. Using funding and donations from both the UEG and UCR, the Armiger Munitions Corporation was commissioned to build the Purgatory space station on a derelict asteroid. Facilities and Security Built using state of the art technology and security systems to hold the galaxies most dangerous criminals, with customized cells and devices to detain specific types of enhanced beings. To deal with the varies powers of Enhanced criminals the station generates a bio-energy dampening field to suppress them, if an Enhanced proves to be unaffected by the field an inhibitor is implanted onto the prisoners spine. the outside of the station as well as being protected with a high power shield is also guarded by a state of the art force field, stopping any unauthorized personnel from entering or leaving the station. Cells are reinforced accordingly with various types of enhanced with higher level cells being installed with fields that will prevent anyone without the correct authorisation from entering. Finally, if a prisoner is unable to be held using normal means the station also has several cryogenic cells to hold them, either indefinitely or until a better way to hold them is built. The station is patrolled constantly by heavily armoured guards and security drones. Guards are equipped with modified MJOLNIR Armour provided by the UEG from the Spartan IV program. Some high ranking officers are equipped with old T-60 Power Armour, to be used when dealing with larger prisoners or encase of riots. Helmets are constantly worn to protect the identities of the guards as to avoid targeting once prisoners are released. Armour and weaponry are matched to station personnel, if used by anyone else they will cease to function or lock down. Notable Prisoners Bardock *'Alias': None *'Crime': War crimes. *'Holding Requirements': Bardock is to be held in a standard low-threat cell and allowed access to the central room as well as all recreation activities *. Due to the prisoners physical strength being unaffected by the bio-fields dampening affect, an inhibitor chip has been placed on the prisoners spine. Notes On several occasions Bardock has gotten into fights with fellow prisoners, after mentions of his races extinction. In these events, he and the other participants have been moved into solitary confinement for a period of two days. However, if such behaviour continues, we will be looking into making that placement permanent. Ben Turner *'Alias': Bronze Tiger. *'Crime': Multiple accounts of murder and accessory to murder, assault of an officer. *'Holding Requirements': Ben Turner is to be held in a standard low-threat cell and allowed access to the central room as well as all recreational activities* **. Turner must eat meals within his cell, with both the tray and utensils returned before being allowed out, the room is then to be searched encase of hidden items. Notes * Due to an incident, Turner is no longer allowed access to activities that require knives or other such tools ** ** Turner is allowed to aide the teaching of martial arts in the gym No longer in effect due to the martial arts class being disbanded after several instances of prisoners using it on each other outside of the class. Black Racer *'Alias': Black Racer (real name unknown). *'Crime': Multiple accounts of murder, attempted murder, destruction of public property. *'Holding Requirements': Black Racer is required to be held in a specialised high level cell located in the basement level of facility. The cell is made with a special glass-like polymer designed to prevent the prisoner from phasing through it, by preventing their molecules from bouncing when making contact. No contact is to be made verbally with the prisoner by staff, unless they are a high clearance member of the medical staff. Galen Marek *'Alias': None. *'Crime': Multiple accounts of murder. *'Holding Requirements': Marek is to be held in a medium-threat cell and is allowed 1 - 3 hours * recreational time in the central room. Due to the prisoners abilities not being fulled cancelled out by the bio-dampening field, an inhibitor chip has been installed on their spine. Notes * Due to Marek's attitude towards both personnel and fellow prisoners, we are considering limiting this time to only 2, possibly 1 hour. Gallery 3eedfb3817e1b618d6eefbdb38594bea.jpg|Centre of the facility and low-threat prisoner cells. Guardians-of-the-galaxy-concept-art-by-Pete-Thompson_3.jpg|Centre Room and low-threat Prisoner Cells. befaab03d004b49dc2b19779d9b87370.jpg|Medium-threat prisoner cells. purgatory_by_bebbe88.jpg|High-threat prisoner cryogenic cell. Category:Location Category:Neutral